July 10
July 10 is the 191st day of the year (192nd in leap years) in the Gregorian calendar. There are 174 days remaining until the end of the year. This date is slightly more likely to fall on a Tuesday, Friday or Sunday (58 in 400 years each) than on Wednesday or Thursday (57), and slightly less likely to occur on a Monday or Saturday (56). Contents 1 Events 2 Births 3 Deaths 4 Holidays and observances 5 External links Events 48 BC – Battle of Dyrrhachium: Julius Caesar barely avoids a catastrophic defeat by Pompey in Macedonia. 138 – Emperor Hadrian dies of heart failure at Baiae; he is buried at Rome in the Tomb of Hadrian beside his late wife, Vibia Sabina. 645 – Isshi Incident: Prince Naka-no-Ōe and Fujiwara no Kamatari assassinate Soga no Iruka during a coup d'état at the imperial palace. 988 – The Norse King Glúniairn recognises Máel Sechnaill mac Domnaill, High King of Ireland, and agrees to pay taxes and accept Brehon Law; the event is considered to be the founding of the city of Dublin. 1086 – King Canute IV of Denmark is killed by rebellious peasants. 1212 – The most severe of several early fires of London burns most of the city to the ground. 1460 – Richard Neville, 16th Earl of Warwick, defeats the king's Lancastrian forces and takes King Henry VI prisoner in the Battle of Northampton. 1499 – The Portuguese explorer Nicolau Coelho returns to Lisbon after discovering the sea route to India as a companion of Vasco da Gama. 1512 – The Spanish conquest of Iberian Navarre commences with the capture of Goizueta. 1519 – Zhu Chenhao declares the Ming dynasty's Zhengde Emperor a usurper, beginning the Prince of Ning rebellion, and leads his army north in an attempt to capture Nanjing. 1553 – Lady Jane Grey takes the throne of England. 1584 – William I of Orange is assassinated in his home in Delft, Holland, by Balthasar Gérard. 1645 – English Civil War: The Battle of Langport takes place. 1778 – American Revolution: Louis XVI of France declares war on the Kingdom of Great Britain. 1789 – Alexander Mackenzie reaches the Mackenzie River delta. 1806 – The Vellore Mutiny is the first instance of a mutiny by Indian sepoys against the British East India Company. 1821 – The United States takes possession of its newly bought territory of Florida from Spain. 1832 – U.S. President Andrew Jackson vetoes a bill that would re-charter the Second Bank of the United States. 1850 – U.S. President Millard Fillmore is sworn in, a day after becoming President upon Zachary Taylor's death. 1869 – Gävle, Sweden, is largely destroyed in a fire; 80% of its 10,000 residents are left homeless. 1877 – The then-villa of Mayagüez, Puerto Rico, formally receives its city charter from the Royal Crown of Spain. 1882 – War of the Pacific: Chile suffers its last military defeat in the Battle of La Concepción when a garrison of 77 men is annihilated by a 1,300-strong Peruvian force, many of them armed with spears. 1890 – Wyoming is admitted as the 44th U.S. state. 1913 – The temperature in Death Valley, California, hits 134 °F (57 °C), the highest temperature ever to be recorded on Earth. 1921 – Belfast's Bloody Sunday: Sixteen people are killed and 161 houses destroyed during rioting and gun battles in Belfast, Northern Ireland. 1925 – Meher Baba begins his silence of 44 years. His followers observe Silence Day on this date in commemoration. 1925 – Scopes Trial: In Dayton, Tennessee, the so-called "Monkey Trial" begins of John T. Scopes, a young high school science teacher accused of teaching evolution in violation of the Butler Act. 1927 – Kevin O'Higgins TD, Vice-President of the Executive Council of the Irish Free State is assassinated by the IRA. 1938 – Howard Hughes sets a new record by completing a 91-hour airplane flight around the world. 1940 – World War II: The Vichy government is established in France. 1941 – Jedwabne pogrom: The massacre of Jewish people living in and near the village of Jedwabne in Poland. 1942 – Diplomatic relations between the Netherlands and the Soviet Union are established. 1942 – World War II: An American pilot spots a downed, intact Mitsubishi A6M Zero on Akutan Island (the "Akutan Zero") that the US Navy uses to learn the aircraft's flight characteristics. 1946 – Hungarian hyperinflation sets a record with inflation of 348.46 percent per day, or prices doubling every eleven hours. 1947 – Muhammad Ali Jinnah is recommended as the first Governor-General of Pakistan by the British Prime Minister, Clement Attlee. 1951 – Korean War: Armistice negotiations begin at Kaesong. 1962 – Telstar, the world's first communications satellite, is launched into orbit. 1966 – The Chicago Freedom Movement, led by Martin Luther King, Jr., holds a rally at Soldier Field in Chicago, Illinois. As many as 60,000 people come to hear Dr. King as well as Mahalia Jackson, Stevie Wonder, and Peter, Paul and Mary. 1967 – Uruguay becomes a member of the Berne Convention copyright treaty. 1967 – New Zealand adopts decimal currency. 1973 – The Bahamas gain full independence within the Commonwealth of Nations. 1973 – National Assembly of Pakistan passes a resolution on the recognition of Bangladesh. 1973 – John Paul Getty III, a grandson of the oil magnate J. Paul Getty, is kidnapped in Rome, Italy. 1976 – The Seveso disaster occurs in Italy. 1976 – One American and three British mercenaries are executed in Angola following the Luanda Trial. 1978 – ABC World News Tonight premieres on ABC. 1978 – President Moktar Ould Daddah of Mauritania is ousted in a bloodless coup d'état. 1980 – Alexandra Palace burns down for a second time. 1985 – The Greenpeace vessel Rainbow Warrior is bombed and sunk in Auckland harbour by French DGSE agents, killing Fernando Pereira. 1985 – An Aeroflot Tupolev Tu-154 stalls and crashes near Uchkuduk, Uzbekistan (then part of the Soviet Union), killing all 200 people on board in the USSR's worst-ever airline disaster. 1991 – The South African cricket team is readmitted into the International Cricket Council following the end of Apartheid. 1991 – Boris Yeltsin takes office as the first elected President of Russia. 1992 – In Miami, former Panamanian leader Manuel Noriega is sentenced to 40 years in prison for drug and racketeering violations. 1997 – In London, scientists report the findings of the DNA analysis of a Neanderthal skeleton which supports the "out of Africa theory" of human evolution, placing an "African Eve" at 100,000 to 200,000 years ago. 1997 – Miguel Ángel Blanco, a member of Partido Popular (Spain), is kidnapped in the Basque city of Ermua by ETA members, sparking widespread protests. 1998 – Catholic Church sexual abuse cases: The Diocese of Dallas agrees to pay $23.4 million to nine former altar boys who claimed they were sexually abused by Rudolph Kos, a former priest. 2000 – EADS, the world's second-largest aerospace group is formed by the merger of Aérospatiale-Matra, DASA, and CASA. 2002 – At a Sotheby's auction, Peter Paul Rubens' painting The Massacre of the Innocents is sold for £49.5 million (US$76.2 million) to Lord Thomson. 2005 – Hurricane Dennis slams into the Florida Panhandle, causing billions of dollars in damage. 2007 – Erden Eruç begins the first solo human-powered circumnavigation of the world. 2008 – Former Macedonian Interior Minister Ljube Boškoski is acquitted of all war-crimes charges by a United Nations Tribunal. 2011 – Russian cruise ship Bulgaria sinks in Volga near Syukeyevo, Tatarstan, leading to 122 deaths. Births 1419 – Emperor Go-Hanazono of Japan (d. 1471) 1451 – James III of Scotland (d. 1488) 1501 – Cho Shik, Korean poet and scholar (d. 1572) 1509 – John Calvin, French pastor and theologian (d. 1564) 1517 – Odet de Coligny, French cardinal (d. 1571) 1592 – Pierre d'Hozier, French genealogist and historian (d. 1660) 1614 – Arthur Annesley, 1st Earl of Anglesey, Irish-English politician (d. 1686) 1625 – Jean Herauld Gourville, French adventurer (d. 1703) 1638 – David Teniers III, Flemish painter (d. 1685) 1666 – John Ernest Grabe, German theologian and academic (d. 1711) 1682 – Roger Cotes, English mathematician and astronomer (d. 1716) 1682 – Bartholomäus Ziegenbalg, German missionary and linguist (d. 1719) 1723 – William Blackstone, English lawyer, judge, and politician (d. 1780) 1736 – Maria, Duchess of Gloucester and Edinburgh (d. 1807) 1792 – George M. Dallas, American lawyer and politician, 11th Vice President of the United States (d. 1864) 1802 – Robert Chambers, Scottish geologist and publisher, co-founded Chambers Harrap (d. 1871) 1804 – Emma Smith, American religious leader (d. 1879) 1809 – Friedrich August von Quenstedt, German geologist and palaeontologist (d. 1889) 1823 – Louis-Napoléon Casault, Canadian lawyer, judge, and politician (d. 1908) 1830 – Camille Pissarro, Danish-French painter (d. 1903) 1832 – Alvan Graham Clark, American astronomer (d. 1897) 1834 – James Abbott McNeill Whistler, American-English painter and illustrator (d. 1903) 1835 – Henryk Wieniawski, Polish violinist and composer (d. 1880) 1839 – Adolphus Busch, German brewer, co-founded Anheuser-Busch (d. 1913) 1856 – Nikola Tesla, Serbian-American physicist and engineer (d. 1943) 1864 – Austin Chapman, Australian businessman and politician, 4th Australian Minister for Defence (d. 1926) 1867 – Prince Maximilian of Baden (d. 1929) 1871 – Marcel Proust, French novelist, critic, and essayist (d. 1922) 1874 – Sergey Konenkov, Russian sculptor (d. 1971) 1875 – Mary McLeod Bethune, American educator and activist (d. 1955) 1878 – Otto Freundlich, German painter and sculptor (d. 1943) 1883 – Johannes Blaskowitz, German general (d. 1948) 1883 – Hugo Raudsepp, Estonian playwright and politician (d. 1952) 1888 – Giorgio de Chirico, Greek-Italian painter and set designer (d. 1978) 1888 – Toyohiko Kagawa, Japanese evangelist, author, and activist (d. 1960) 1891 – Edith Quimby, American medical researcher and physicist (d. 1982) 1894 – Jimmy McHugh, American composer (d. 1969) 1895 – Carl Orff, German composer and educator (d. 1982) 1896 – Thérèse Casgrain, Canadian politician (d. 1981) 1897 – Legs Diamond, American gangster (d. 1931) 1897 – Karl Plagge, German general and engineer (d. 1957) 1898 – Renée Björling, Swedish actress (d. 1975) 1899 – John Gilbert, American actor, director, and screenwriter (d. 1936) 1899 – Heiri Suter, Swiss cyclist (d. 1978) 1900 – Mitchell Parish, Lithuanian-American songwriter (d. 1993) 1900 – Sampson Sievers, Russian monk and mystic (d. 1979) 1902 – Kurt Alder, German chemist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1958) 1902 – Nicolás Guillén, Cuban poet, journalist, and activist (d. 1989) 1903 – Werner Best, German SS officer and jurist (d. 1989) 1903 – John Wyndham, English soldier and author (d. 1969) 1904 – Lili Damita, French-American actress (d. 1994) 1905 – Ivie Anderson, American jazz singer (d.1949) 1905 – Mildred Benson, American journalist and author (d. 2002) 1905 – Thomas Gomez, American actor (d. 1971) 1905 – Wolfram Sievers, German physician (d. 1948) 1907 – Blind Boy Fuller, American singer and guitarist (d. 1941) 1909 – Donald Sinclair, English lieutenant and businessman (d. 1981) 1911 – Terry-Thomas, English comedian and character actor (d. 1990) 1911 – Cootie Williams, American trumpeter and bandleader (d. 1985) 1913 – Salvador Espriu, Spanish author, poet, and playwright (d. 1985) 1914 – Joe Shuster, Canadian-American illustrator, co-created Superman (d. 1992) 1916 – Judith Jasmin, Canadian journalist (d. 1972) 1917 – Hugh Alexander, American baseball player and scout (d. 2000) 1917 – Reg Smythe, English cartoonist (d. 1998) 1918 – James Aldridge, Australian-English journalist and author (d. 2015) 1918 – Fred Wacker, American race driver and engineer (d. 1998) 1919 – Pierre Gamarra, French author, poet, and critic (d. 2009) 1919 – Ian Wallace, English actor and singer (d. 2009) 1920 – David Brinkley, American journalist (d. 2003) 1920 – Owen Chamberlain, American physicist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2006) 1920 – Cyril Grant, English footballer (d. 2002) 1921 – Harvey Ball, American illustrator, created the Smiley (d. 2001) 1921 – Jeff Donnell, American actress (d. 1988) 1921 – Jake LaMotta, American boxer and actor 1921 – Eunice Kennedy Shriver, American activist, co-founded the Special Olympics (d. 2009) 1922 – Jean Kerr, American author and playwright (d. 2003) 1922 – Herb McKenley, Jamaican sprinter (d. 2007) 1923 – John Bradley, American soldier (d. 1994) 1923 – Suzanne Cloutier, Canadian actress and producer (d. 2003) 1923 – G. A. Kulkarni, Indian author and academic (d. 1987) 1924 – Johnny Bach, American basketball player and coach (d. 2016) 1924 – Bobo Brazil, American wrestler (d. 1998) 1925 – Mahathir Mohamad, Malaysian physician and politician, 4th Prime Minister of Malaysia 1926 – Fred Gwynne, American actor (d. 1993) 1927 – Grigory Barenblatt, Russian mathematician and academic 1927 – David Dinkins, American soldier and politician, 106th Mayor of New York City 1928 – Bernard Buffet, French painter and illustrator (d. 1999) 1928 – Alejandro de Tomaso, Argentinian-Italian race car driver and businessman, founded De Tomaso (d. 2003) 1928 – Moshe Greenberg, American-Israeli rabbi and scholar (d. 2010) 1929 – Winnie Ewing, Scottish lawyer and politician 1929 – George Clayton Johnson, American author and screenwriter (d. 2015) 1929 – Moe Norman, Canadian golfer (d. 2004) 1930 – Susan Cummings, German-American actress 1930 – Josephine Veasey, English soprano and actress 1931 – Nick Adams, American actor and screenwriter (d. 1968) 1931 – Jerry Herman, American composer and songwriter 1931 – Julian May, American author 1931 – Alice Munro, Canadian short story writer, Nobel Prize laureate 1932 – Carlo Maria Abate, Italian race car driver 1933 – Jan DeGaetani, American soprano (d. 1989) 1933 – C.K. Yang, Taiwanese decathlete and pole vaulter (d. 2007) 1934 – Jerry Nelson, American puppeteer and voice actor (d. 2012) 1935 – Tura Satana, American actress and dancer (d. 2011) 1935 – Wilson Tuckey, Australian politician 1935 – Wilson Whineray, New Zealand rugby player and businessman (d. 2012) 1936 – Herbert Boyer, American businessman, co-founded Genentech 1936 – Tunne Kelam, Estonian journalist and politician 1937 – Edwards Barham, American farmer and politician (d. 2014) 1937 – Gun Svensson, Swedish politician 1938 – Paul Andreu, French architect, designed the Osaka Maritime Museum and the National Grand Theater of China 1938 – Lee Morgan, American trumpet player and composer (d. 1972) 1939 – Phil Kelly, Irish-English footballer and manager (d. 2012) 1939 – Ahmet Taner Kışlalı, Turkish political scientist, journalist and educator (d. 1999) 1939 – Mavis Staples, American singer (The Staple Singers) 1940 – Meghnad Desai, Baron Desai, Indian-English economist and politician 1940 – Helen Donath, American soprano and actress 1940 – Brian Priestley, English pianist and composer (National Youth Jazz Orchestra) 1940 – Keith Stackpole, Australian cricketer 1941 – Jake Eberts, Canadian film producer (d. 2012) 1941 – David G. Hartwell, American anthologist, author, and critic (d. 2016) 1941 – Robert Pine, American actor and director 1941 – Ian Whitcomb, English singer-songwriter, producer, and actor 1942 – Ronnie James Dio, American singer-songwriter and producer (Rainbow, Black Sabbath, Dio, Heaven & Hell, and Elf) (d. 2010) 1942 – Pyotr Klimuk, Belarusian general, pilot, and astronaut 1942 – Sixto Rodriguez, American singer-songwriter and guitarist 1943 – Arthur Ashe, American tennis player and journalist (d. 1993) 1943 – Jerry Miller, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (Moby Grape) 1944 – Mick Grant, English racing motorcyclist 1944 – Norman Hammond, English archaeologist and academic 1945 – Ron Glass, American actor 1945 – Hal McRae, American baseball player and manager 1945 – John Motson, English sportscaster 1945 – Jean-Marie Poiré, French director, producer, and screenwriter 1945 – Virginia Wade, English tennis player and sportscaster 1947 – Arlo Guthrie, American singer-songwriter, producer, and actor 1948 – Ronnie Cutrone, American painter (d. 2013) 1948 – Chico Resch, Canadian ice hockey player and sportscaster 1949 – Anna Czerwińska, Polish mountaineer and author 1949 – Sunil Gavaskar, Indian cricketer and sportscaster 1949 – Greg Kihn, American singer-songwriter and guitarist 1949 – John Whitehead, American singer-songwriter and producer (McFadden & Whitehead) (d. 2004) 1950 – Tony Baldry, English colonel, lawyer, and politician, British Minister of State for Agriculture 1950 – Prokopis Pavlopoulos, President of Greece, Greek lawyer and politician, Greek Minister for the Interior 1951 – Cheryl Wheeler, American singer-songwriter and guitarist 1952 – Kim Mitchell, Canadian singer-songwriter and guitarist (Max Webster) 1952 – Peter van Heemst, Dutch politician 1953 – Rik Emmett, Canadian singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer (Triumph and Strung-Out Troubadours) 1953 – Zoogz Rift, American guitarist and composer (d. 2011) 1954 – Tommy Bowden, American football player and coach 1954 – Andre Dawson, American baseball player 1954 – Neil Tennant, English singer-songwriter and keyboard player (Pet Shop Boys and Electronic) 1955 – Nic Dakin, English educator and politician 1956 – Tom McClintock, American lawyer and politician 1958 – Béla Fleck, American banjo player and songwriter (Sparrow Quartet, New Grass Revival, Strength in Numbers, and Trio!) 1958 – Fiona Shaw, Irish actress and director 1959 – Ellen Kuras, American director and cinematographer 1959 – Sandy West, American singer-songwriter and drummer (d. 2006) 1961 – Jacky Cheung, Hong Kong singer-songwriter and actor 1963 – Ian Lougher, Welsh motorcycle racer 1964 – Martin Laurendeau, Canadian tennis player and coach 1964 – Urban Meyer, American football player and coach 1964 – Wilfried Peeters, Belgian cyclist 1965 – Scott McCarron, American golfer 1965 – Ken Mellons, American singer-songwriter and guitarist 1966 – Clive Efford, English politician 1966 – Johnny Grunge, American wrestler (d. 2006) 1966 – Christian Stangl, Austrian skier and mountaineer 1966 – Anna Bråkenhielm, Swedish business executive 1967 – Rebekah Del Rio, American singer-songwriter 1967 – Gillian Tett, English journalist and author 1967 – John Yoo, South Korean-American lawyer, author, and educator 1970 – Gary LeVox, American singer-songwriter (Rascal Flatts) 1970 – Jason Orange, English singer-songwriter and dancer (Take That) 1971 – Adam Foote, Canadian ice hockey player 1971 – Gregory Goodridge, Barbadian footballer and coach 1972 – Peter Serafinowicz, English actor 1972 – Sofía Vergara, Colombian-American actress and producer 1972 – Tilo Wolff, German-Swiss singer-songwriter, pianist, and producer (Lacrimosa) 1974 – Imelda May, Irish singer-songwriter, musician, and producer 1975 – Andrew Firestone, American businessman 1975 – Brendan Gaughan, American race car driver 1975 – Alain Nasreddine, Canadian ice hockey player and coach 1975 – Richard Westbrook, English race car driver 1976 – Edmílson, Brazilian footballer 1976 – Elijah Blue Allman, American singer and guitarist (Deadsy) 1976 – Ludovic Giuly, French footballer 1976 – Adrian Grenier, American actor, producer, and screenwriter 1976 – Brendon Lade, Australian footballer and coach 1976 – Lars Ricken, German footballer 1977 – Chiwetel Ejiofor, English actor 1977 – Jesse Lacey, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (Brand New and Taking Back Sunday) 1979 – Mvondo Atangana, Cameroon footballer 1980 – Alejandro Millán, Mexican singer-songwriter and keyboard player 1980 – Adam Petty, American race car driver (d. 2000) 1980 – Claudia Leitte, Brazilian singer-songwriter 1980 – James Rolfe, American actor, director, and producer 1980 – Jessica Simpson, American singer-songwriter, actress, and fashion designer 1981 – Aleksandar Tunchev, Bulgarian footballer 1982 – Alex Arrowsmith, American guitarist and producer (The Shaky Hands) 1982 – Juliya Chernetsky, Ukrainian-American television host 1982 – Sebastian Mila, Polish footballer 1982 – Jeffrey Walker, Australian actor and director 1983 – Giuseppe De Feudis, Italian footballer 1983 – Matthew Egan, Australian footballer 1983 – Joelson José Inácio, Brazilian footballer 1983 – Doug Kramer, Filipino basketball player 1983 – Anthony Watmough, Australian rugby player 1984 – María Julia Mantilla, Peruvian model, Miss World 2004 1984 – Nikolaos Mitrou, Greek footballer 1985 – Park Chu-young, South Korean footballer 1985 – B. J. Crombeen, American ice hockey player 1985 – Mario Gómez, German footballer 1988 – Antonio Brown, American football player 1988 – Heather Hemmens, American actress, director, and producer 1990 – Eunan O'Kane, Irish footballer 1990 – Adam Reynolds, Australian rugby player 1991 – María Chacón, Mexican actress and singer (Play) 1992 – Ahn Ji-hyun, South Korean actress Deaths 138 – Hadrian, Roman emperor (b. 76) 645 – Soga no Iruka, Japanese politician 649 – Emperor Taizong of Tang (b. 598) 1103 – Eric I of Denmark (b. 1060) 1290 – Ladislaus IV of Hungary (b. 1262) 1460 – Humphrey Stafford, 1st Duke of Buckingham, English commander and politician, Lord High Constable of England (b. 1402) 1461 – Stephen Thomas of Bosnia (b. 1412) 1480 – René of Anjou (b. 1410) 1559 – Henry II of France (b. 1519) 1584 – William the Silent, German-Dutch son of William I, Count of Nassau-Dillenburg (b. 1533) 1590 – Charles II, Archduke of Austria (b. 1540) 1594 – Paolo Bellasio, Italian organist and composer (b. 1554) 1603 – Joan Terès i Borrull, Spanish archbishop and academic (b. 1538) 1621 – Charles Bonaventure de Longueval, Count of Bucquoy, French commander (b. 1571) 1653 – Gabriel Naudé, French librarian and scholar (b. 1600) 1680 – Louis Moréri, French priest and scholar (b. 1643) 1683 – François Eudes de Mézeray, French historian and author (b. 1610) 1686 – John Fell, English bishop and academic (b. 1625) 1776 – Richard Peters, English lawyer and minister (b. 1704) 1794 – Gaspard de Bernard de Marigny, French general (d. 1754) 1806 – George Stubbs, English painter and academic (b. 1724) 1848 – Karoline Jagemann, German actress and singer (b. 1777) 1851 – Louis Daguerre, French photographer and physicist, invented the daguerreotype (b. 1787) 1863 – Clement Clarke Moore, American author and educator (b. 1779) 1881 – Georg Hermann Nicolai, German architect and academic (b. 1812) 1884 – Paul Morphy, American chess player (b. 1837) 1908 – Phoebe Knapp, American organist and composer (b. 1839) 1920 – John Fisher, 1st Baron Fisher, British admiral (b. 1841) 1929 – Ève Lavallière, French actress (b. 1866) 1941 – Jelly Roll Morton, American pianist, composer, and bandleader (b. 1890) 1950 – Richard Maury, American-Argentinian engineer (b. 1882) 1952 – Rued Langgaard, Danish organist and composer (b. 1893) 1954 – Calogero Vizzini, Italian mob boss (b. 1877) 1956 – Joe Giard, American baseball player (b. 1898) 1960 – Sæbjørn Buttedahl, Norwegian actor and sculptor (b. 1876) 1962 – Yehuda Leib Maimon, Israeli rabbi and politician (b. 1875) 1963 – Teddy Wakelam, English rugby player and sportscaster (b. 1893) 1970 – Bjarni Benediktsson, Icelandic academic and politician, 13th Prime Minister of Iceland (b. 1908) 1971 – Laurent Dauthuille, French boxer (b. 1924) 1971 – George Kenner, German-American painter and illustrator (b. 1888) 1972 – Lovie Austin, American pianist, composer, and bandleader (b. 1887) 1978 – Joe Davis, English snooker player (b. 1901) 1978 – John D. Rockefeller III, American businessman and philanthropist, founded the Asia Society (b. 1906) 1979 – Arthur Fiedler, American conductor (b. 1894) 1980 – Joseph Krumgold, American author and screenwriter (b. 1908) 1985 – Fernando Pereira, Dutch photographer (b. 1950) 1986 – Tadeusz Piotrowski, Polish mountaineer and author (b. 1940) 1987 – John Hammond, American record producer, critic, and activist (b. 1910) 1989 – Mel Blanc, American voice actor (b. 1908) 1993 – Ruth Krauss, American author and poet (b. 1901) 1993 – Sam Rolfe, American screenwriter and producer (b. 1924) 1995 – Mehmet Ali Aybar, Turkish lawyer and politician (b. 1908) 1996 – Eno Raud, Estonian author (b. 1928) 2000 – Vakkom Majeed, Indian journalist and politician (b. 1909) 2002 – Jean-Pierre Côté, Canadian politician, 23rd Lieutenant Governor of Quebec (b. 1926) 2002 – Evangelos Florakis, Greek general (b. 1943) 2002 – Laurence Janifer, American author (b. 1933) 2003 – Winston Graham, English author (b. 1908) 2003 – Hartley Shawcross, Baron Shawcross, German-English lawyer and politician, Attorney General for England and Wales (b. 1902) 2004 – Pati Behrs, Russian-American ballerina and actress (b. 1922) 2005 – A. J. Quinnell, English author (b. 1940) 2006 – Shamil Basayev, Chechen terrorist rebel leader (b. 1965) 2007 – Doug Marlette, American cartoonist and author (b. 1949) 2008 – Hiroaki Aoki, Japanese-American wrestler and businessman, founded Benihana (b. 1938) 2008 – Mike Souchak, American golfer (b. 1927) 2011 – Pierrette Alarie, Canadian soprano and educator (b. 1921) 2011 – Roland Petit, French dancer and choreographer (b. 1924) 2012 – Dolphy, Filipino actor, singer, and producer (b. 1928) 2012 – Peter Kyros, American lawyer and politician (b. 1925) 2012 – Berthe Meijer, German-Dutch journalist and author (b. 1938) 2012 – Fritz Langanke, German lieutenant (b. 1919) 2012 – Viktor Suslin, Russian-German composer (b. 1942) 2013 – Philip Caldwell, American businessman (b. 1920) 2013 – Józef Gara, Polish poet and linguist (b. 1929) 2013 – Concha García Campoy, Spanish journalist (b. 1958) 2013 – Caroline Duby Glassman, American lawyer and jurist (b. 1922) 2013 – Ku Ok-hee, South Korean golfer (b. 1956) 2013 – Gokulananda Mahapatra, Indian author and academic (b. 1922) 2014 – Robert C. Broomfield, American lawyer and judge (b. 1933) 2014 – Juozas Kazickas, Lithuanian-American businessman and philanthropist (b. 1918) 2014 – Paul G. Risser, American ecologist and academic (b. 1939) 2014 – Zohra Sehgal, Indian actress, dancer, and choreographer (b. 1912) 2014 – Gloria Schweigerdt, American baseball player (b. 1934) 2015 – Roger Rees, Welsh-American actor and director (b. 1944) 2015 – Omar Sharif, Egyptian actor (b. 1932) 2015 – Jon Vickers, Canadian tenor and actor (b. 1926) 2015 – Hussein Fatal, American rapper and actor (Outlawz) (b. 1977) Holidays and observances Armed Forces Day (Mauritania) Christian feast day: Amalberga of Maubeuge Canute IV of Denmark Rufina and Secunda Veronica Giuliani Seven Brothers July 10 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) Independence Day (Bahamas), celebrates the independence of the Bahamas from the United Kingdom in 1973. Nikola Tesla Day Silence Day (Followers of Meher Baba) Statehood Day (Wyoming) External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to July 10. BBC: On This Day The New York Times: On This Day On This Day in Canada Category:Days of the year Category:July